


谁是卧底

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 黑道锤x卧底基，轻度sm，有第三者在场





	谁是卧底

帮大佬锤x卧底基 强迫，虐向(大概)  
有sm涉及，枪管play，烟头，囚禁，第三者在场，1v1

有第三者在场，1v1的

不喜慎入

叮叮当当的锁链的声音扰的Loki头痛，双手被铁链绑在架子上，手腕上血肉模糊，每动一下，身上全是大大小小的伤口，黑色的衬衣上到处血迹斑斑，不致命，却疼的钻心，头上的血糊着眼睛，连睁眼也十分困难。

Thor看着眼前修长的身影，黑色的衬衣包裹着雪白的身体，露出一段沾满血迹的白皙脖颈，血腥的性感，真美，Thor隐藏在黑暗当中的身躯如图猎豹，蛰伏着等待捕获猎物。

Loki的意识越来越模糊，"Loki，Loki，"耳边却迷迷糊糊传来Fandral的声音，这个蠢货，明知道自己不喜欢他，还硬是追到了这里，刺眼的灯光突然亮了起来，"FBI是吗？"Thor如同鬼魅的声音在Loki耳边响起，"我对你不好吗？敢爬我的床，还敢反我，"Thor把舌*头*舔*进了后颈的伤口里，品尝着血腥绝望的味道，咸咸的味道在口中弥漫开来，欲罢不能。

"抬头，"Thor猛的抓起Loki中长的头发，迫使他抬头，口中的血呛了Loki一口，顺着嘴角流了下来。Thor站在Loki身后，如同地狱的使者，"看着他，他是你的情人吧，"Loki面前是被打的血肉模糊，只露出一双眼睛的Fandral，"我要他看着，看着你被我*艹。"

下体被猛烈的撕开，像烙铁一般的性器一次次在身体里打下了耻辱的印记，Loki仰着头，咬牙抽着气，生理泪水模糊了眼睛，尽量避开Fandral痛心愤怒的目光，丝毫没有润滑的甬道火辣辣的疼痛，鲜血顺着裤子流了下来，咔哒一声，被释放的双手软绵绵的垂了下来，头发贴在满是汗水的，双腿被干的直打颤，好几天没吃东西了，被锁在终日不见太阳的牢房里，仅有的慰藉就是无穷无尽的黑暗和一点点水。

Loki支撑不住软绵绵的跪在地上，裤子几乎被撕扯成一条一条的，他看着全身没有一处好皮的Fandral，有几处都可看到阴森森的骨头了，流下了眼泪，不管是真心还是假意，这件事与他无关，不该他经受这样的折磨和羞辱。

Thor突然把Loki的头按在地上，迫使他抬起了臀部，Loki发出来一声疼痛的惊呼，但是自尊心使他几乎同一时刻咬住了嘴唇，"我完全可以杀了你和你情人，不过我不会，"Thor凑到他耳边一字一句说"我要他看着，一直看着，看着自己喜欢的人别当成母狗一样我想上就上，看着自己珍惜爱护的东西被人狠狠的踩在脚下践踏，一直看着。"Thor抓起Loki的下巴，蹲在他和Fandral之间，Loki两颊的肉因为大力挤压而变形，回应他的是带血的口水，"变态，"

"对，我变态"Thor也不恼，从整齐的西装口袋里掏出一条雪白的手巾，擦了擦脸上的血，绕道Loki身后，"可你呢 ! 你还不是乖乖趴在这里被我干，"说着拍了拍Loki的头，"你的小情人只能看着。"

冰冷的枪管抵在了穴口，Loki一阵害怕，"别动，不然我不小心走火你可就肠子肚子什么的流一地了，想让你们都活命，最好别反抗。"依旧透着寒意的声音，突然枪口直接冲进了流着血的后穴里，Loki疼的哆嗦了一下，嘴唇被咬的青紫，Fandral双眼瞪的通红，愤怒的看着眼前的一切，挣扎着想要过去，不到两步的距离，看着自己深爱的人被凌辱，自己却无能为力。

苦命鸳鸯啊，Thor心里不屑，更加恼火了，拿起刚刚放在一边的雪茄，烫上了Loki雪白的大腿根部，"啊，"Loki叫了出来，Thor甚至转了几下把烟头按灭了，枪管被捅到了最里面，Loki把嘴唇咬破了，血腥味在嘴里晕开。当Thor把他的头按在地上，居高临下的再次蹂躏自己身体的时候，他哭了，失败了就失败了，哪个特工能次次任务全身而退? 可偏偏为什么自己对这个人动了心，而这个人还把自己按在地上干，当成婊子任意践踏。

早已红肿不堪的穴口被巨大的阴茎放肆的撞击，龟头撑开穴口，在血液的润滑下直击最深处的敏感点，青筋突突的跳动着，摩擦过被撕裂的内壁简直像是酷刑，漫长，而且永无止境。

Loki的头贴着地面，四目相对，Fandral通红的双眼却始终未曾流泪，一直在眼眶里打转。他想伸手，想摸摸Loki的头发，想把他抱在怀里，想亲吻他，想安慰他，想和他说话，想告诉他，这只是个噩梦，是的，这是个噩梦，却是不会醒的噩梦……

疼痛再次抓回了Loki的意识，Thor抓着他的头发强迫他抬头，"到现在了，还不望勾搭你的小情人!"把带着血和粘液的枪管抽出来，强迫他转过来看着自己，直接甩了Loki两个耳光，Loki被打的一阵眩晕，还没缓过神来，就再次被按在地上，"给我舔，不然我杀了他，"

枪口已经对准Fandral了，Loki知道自己考虑的时间不多，在他什么这么久了，明白Thor的耐心没多少。他拖着剧烈疼痛的双腿，缓缓的凑过去，腿间的鲜血滴滴答答流了下来，满是泥污，汗水的脑袋凑到Thor带着血腥味的胯下，闭着眼睛含了进去，用舌头服务巨大的龟头，细细的舔过马眼，舔着龟头的沟壑。他转身的一刹那，Fandral终于落了泪。

"抬起头，看我，不许闭眼，"Thor享受着肉体的刺激心里却没有多少快感，按着Loki的脑袋来了几个深喉，顶到了最里面，喷射的精液被如数吞下，可为什么，再次看着这个人绝望的眼神，自己还是忍不住痛心，明明，我才是被背叛的那一个。


End file.
